Love Hina: Aliens
by Vegetto800
Summary: An seemingly unstoppable enemy has layed waste to many, in a war that spans countless planets. Kietaro and company are sent in to help elimnate this threat and soon find themselves face to face with the perfect killing machine. R and R.
1. History Lessons and War!

Aliens.

A/N I do not own Love Hina or Aliens in any way shape or form. only Ken Akamatsu owns Love Hina, 20th century Fox own Aliens.

side note on a whim I decided to write this new story because I wanted to bring to you the Love Hina fans out there a whole different type of story one that crosses over Love Hina with the world of Aliens and yes I am talking about the scifi movie, now this will take place in the Aliens universe, but it will not have anything to do with the movie except for mentions of it and its characters because I want to make this my own story, I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter-1 History Lessons and War.

Nearly a century has passed by since humans discovered and developed inter-stellar travel.

First, we started off with traveling to our closest neighboring solar system, known as _Alpha Centauri_, which took nearly 10 years of travel. Some time after that, we developed much more powerful and effective ways to travel through space, and we were able to have within our reach whatever place discovered, or to yet to be…With the invention of hyper-drive and hyper-sleep, possibilities became endless.

Forty years later, space travel became part of everyday life.

Colonies were established on planets even in the far ends of known space. Mining also became a very profitable business; one of the largest, and more vastly known companies, _Weyland-Yutani_; their slogan being "Building Better Worlds". They not only had interests in mining, but they also had their sights on contracts with the military, private security and robotics; androids, to be exact.

This is where history of Mankind takes a sharp, dramatic turn for the worse.

A civilian-transport ship called _The Nostromo_ was en-route back to earth, carrying a crew of 7 members and weighing about 63.000 metric tons of cargo. Upon the ship's return to Earth, the Ships' Computer System known only as "MOTHER" intercepted a transmission of unknown origin, and as per guidelines of the Company's manual, MOTHER promptly adjusted _The Nostromo_' course and subsequently awoke the ship's crew from hyper-sleep.

Soon, Captain Dallas, the man in charge of the ship and crew, conferred with MOTHER as to why had they been woken earlier than scheduled. After that, Capt. Dallas explained the situation to his crew: in the event of receiving an unknown transmission, they would be set up to investigate.

After a hard landing on the surface of planet designated LV-426, _The Nostromo_ crew, minus Chief Warrant officer Ellen Ripley and Chief Science Officer Ash, set off to find the source of the transmission.

What they came upon was, quite literally, NOT of this world: a ship unlike any other registered in the Company's manuals was stationed between a line of mountains. What lay waiting inside the ship however, couldn't even begin to compare: the crew found what would be called "The Space Jockey", in the near future.

On the command bridge of the ship was a huge alien, humaniod-type creature, seemingly growing out of the command chair. It looked to have been dead for many decades, and when the crew got closer, they saw a hole directly in the creature's thoracic cavity. However, the crew cataloged it as "if it had blown up from the inside, with the bones pushed outwards".

Another hole was found on the lower levels of the ship, and crewman Kane descended through it. What he found were oval-like, slimey looking eggs, according to Kane's report. He leaned in closer to inspect one of the eggs, when it suddenly hatched and an spider-like creature latched onto the crewman's face plate.

According to the records, Kane was brought back to the ship as a casualty. Sometime after he was brought in, the spider-like alien detached itself from Kane's face and it was reported dead, leaving a stunned crew in its wake. Kane seemed fine until dinner time in the ship, when he suddenly went into what was reported as an convulsive attack, when some moments later, another snake-like Alien burst from Kane's thorax, killing him instantly. The Alien creature managed to escape into the inner systems of _The Nostromo._

Soon, more crew members were reported missing. First were the engineers, then the medical staff, and even Capt. Dallas himself. It was later reported that Science officer Ash was in fact an android, which suddenly turned against the remaining crewmembers,while attempting to slaughter them It was Lt. Ripley and Parker who finally put a stop to the Android's rampage. but in the end it was Lt. Ripley who remained the only survivor onboard the ship, having set the auto self-destruct and made her way to the escape shuttle as she heard over the open inter-ship comm system her friends Parker and Lambert being horribly slaughtered. the grown Alien creature itself that was thought to have ben killed in the resulting Nostromo's destruction had indeed survived by putting itselt onboard the same escape shuttle as Ripley herself. Once Ripley was suited up in a Space suit, she lured it out of it's resting place so that she could kill it by blowing it out of an airlock. Ripley suceeded in doing so, thus making a recording of all that had transpired on the ship and what happend to her friends and crew mates. Shortly after she made the recording, Lt. Ripley put herself in hyper-sleep thinking that she would only be there for no more than 6 weeks, Unfortunately she would find that she was terribly wrong.

Fast forward 57 years.

Lt. Ripley had been found and rescued by a deep salvage team. She was brought back, hospitalized, and eventually brought before an inquiry.

It was believed, despite the reports she herself delivered from the incident, that she had caused the destruction of the expensive mining vessel; Lieutenant Ripley argued that the last resort to exterminate the Alien creature in the ship, was to activate the self-destruct mechanism.

The Company officers didn't listen to her and subsequently stripped her of her command AND flight status.

Several months later, the Company received reports from LV-426, which had been colonized more than 21 years earlier, that all contact with the colony had been lost. The Company sent it's representative along with a Lt. Colonel to persuade Ripley to go back to the planet and find out what was going on. She refused at first…but after years of nightmares related to the ordeal, she decided to go.

It was all in vain. The entire platoon of Marines, which had been sent in with state-of-the-art weaponry, was wiped out by the xenomorphic Alien creatures, save one. Corporal Hicks, who managed to escape the slaughter along with Lt. Ripley. On the way through the facilities, they found a little girl named Newt, who had been later kidnapped to serve as host for more Aliens.

Ripley, however, decided to return to the facility and rescue Newt, and after doing so, they ran into what they believed to be the Alien Queen. On their escape, they were nearly killed by the Alien Queen AND crushed by the facility itself, which was falling apart around their ears. Fortunately, they were both rescued by the Scientific Research expert and android Bishop, who flew in with a drop ship to pick up the stranded pair.

However, they picked up and unwanted passenger without knowing. On the way back to Earth aboard the ship _Sulaco_, another battle raged between Ripley, piloting a Power Loader and the Alien Queen. Eventually, Lieutenant Ripley won the fight, and sent the Queen spiraling into the depths of space.

200 years have passed.

War has been brewing away from Earth.

USMC (United Systems Marine Corps) are fighting a harsh battle against the very same Aliens that Lt. Ripley had fought in her lifetime. She was finally killed in combat, slain by the very same creatures that plagued her nightmares.

What most people didn't know, however was that she had been cloned by _Weyland-Yutani_, otherwise known only as _The Company_, in order to use her as host for genetically-altered Alien specimens, which would serve as weapons of war against their own kind. (A/N yes I know if you have seen "Alien Resurrection" then you know Weyland-Yutani was no more, but I thought they are a great sub enemy to put into this story.)

Needless to say, this experiment failed, and former Lt. Ripley's clone escaped. It hasn't been heard from or seen in a decade now.

This brings us to this point in history.

The war has been raging now for nearly 10 years.

And a new breed of disciplined, specially trained Marines are about to have a new taste of combat, to decide which one is the dominant species.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Species' War – Year 10

Planet designated LV-466

0545 hrs – Earth's Time

"Alright, ladies and not-so-gentlemen! We've got a job to do, so I suggest we get it done quick and get back to base. There's this 1-day-only new menu in the cafeteria, and I'm hungry! You hear me, Marines?!" barked a tall, muscular with a wide scar going from his forehead, across his right eye and down to his chin, shouldering his M-65 standard-issue assault rifle, a variation from the old M41A rifle, which carries a 100-round drum magazine with armor-piercing 9x5mm ammunition and a laser sight. Attached beneath the gun barrel is a modified .14 gauge shotgun.

"Sir, yes sir!" the fresh-out-of-training soldiers chorused.

They were standing on the landing platform of a drop ship, sent in to the planet from the Heavy Cruiser ship The _USS Rotunda_. The squad then walked off the ship and stood with their weapons at the ready.

"Awright, squad! Keep tight! Offensive formation. Safety's off. Urashima!" the scarred man barked at a young, scared-looking Marine. He immediately froze and raised his weapon in a rather undignified salute.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" he squeaked. The squad leader just shook his head and spat on the floor.

"Kid, you take the point! Let's move!" he commanded. Private Urashima, Keitaro let out a strangled cry of "M-M-Me, sir!?" he gulped as the squad leader glared at him.

"Yeah. You! Whadda want? An invitation!? Now, get out there!" he barked. Keitaro knew better than to get on Sergeant Reigns' nerves. He heard "Sarge" had actually shot one of his own men for disobedience.

A Marine fresh out of boot camp, he and some of his fellow teammates: Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, Narusegawa Naru, Aoyama Motoko and Keitaro's aunt, Urashima Haruka were affectionately known as the "Hinata Crew", since they had all come from Hinata District, Kanagawa Prefecture of Tokyo. The 5 of them had been trained and put in the same team together.

And as a part of Sgt. Reigns' squad, they were able to work as a good oiled machine, in perfect cooperation, even more so than the other Marines in the team. (A/N now you noticed I only put a few of them in here because I felt that the rest woldn't have worked so well..well maybe Su but I will have to see on that one)

"Y-Yes sir, Sgt. Reigns!" Keitaro saluted, activated the night-vision mode of his HUD and took point. He had been in combat simulations before,but to him everytime he went out, it always seemed surreal.

He was scared shitless, alright. Reigns could almost "smell" the boy's fear. He shook his head and waved at another Marine.

"Ok…Konno! I want YOU out there, flanking Urashima. Go!" he motioned with a wave of his hand to indicate where he wanted her to go.

""Ya got, Sarge!" she said slyly, confidently using Reigns' nickname. She moved forward through the formation and walked up next to him. She then spoke to him in a low whisper as the squad moved further into the thick, dark canopy of the planet's surface. Just then the radio picked up and the drop ship's pilot spoke to Sarge.

"Ok, Bravo 2-5. Hammerhead 6-2 will remain over the area in case you boys need air support. When your Primary Objective's complete, or if you get into trouble, radio in and we'll come pick you up." Reigns and the others kept moving as they heard the roaring engines of the ship in the background.

"Copy that, Hammerhead. We're going in. Bravo 2-1 out" he then turned off his radio. Kitsune kept talking to Keitaro.

"Hey suga'. Howya holdin' up?" her partner rolled his eyes.

"Ha, very funny. How do YOU think I'm holding up! I'm scared to death…" he muttered. "WHY did the sergeant pick ME for the point…?" he asked no-one. His eyes darted everywhere, trusting his HUD to catch any suspicious movement. Mitsune let out a chuckle.

"Well, that's 'cuz he knows yer the best man for the job! After all, if ya took all those beatings back home…and well, back at base…" Keitaro sweat dropped. "And of course, if yer invincibility doesn't work here, well…" she shrugged. "Y'know. While the bad guys are busy eating you, we get the change to get away!" she snorted a little at her own joke, giving him a warm smile and a wink.

"Ha ha, Kitsune. Really funny" Keitaro rolled his eyes, "maybe, before they get to ME, I'll move out of the way, so they can eat YOU, instead" he shot back with a snort of his own, which was a little louder than he wanted.

"Quit it with the chit-chattin', Marines! Stay frosty!" Sarge ordered. The squad kept moving through the thick jungle for a couple of minutes in silence, when a rifleman, Corporal Vasquez spoke aloud.

"Ah, Sarge…hey I think the ground's a bit more slimy than before, sir!" he spoke in his Latin accent. The squad then realized that the ground had indeed become more slippery than before, as well as taken a darker color, easily recognizable with night vision. Sgt. Reigns ordered everyone to halt.

Intelligence reported there was a nest hidden underground, given the humidity and temperature conditions beneath the planet surface. The team maintained their positions, aiming their weapons at all sides. Kitsune's head whipped down to her motion tracker when she suddenly heard a slight buzz.

"Ah, Sarge…I think we're kinda getting some interference or somethin'" she reported. Reigns looked at her with a frown.

"And why's that?" he asked. Kitsune started to sweat a bit.

"Well…this thing ain't showin' ANY sign of movement. No nothing." she said a little dumbstruck.

"Sergeant!" came Haruka's voice. She was the squad's comm. officer. "I think she may be right, sir. Comms. are down, too. I can't contact Hammerhead." She reported with narrowed eyes. Reigns shook his head in exasperation.

"Shit…Damn it all to Hell! We'd be better using tin cans and string!" Sarge didn't like bad news when they came one after another. "Alright! Listen up, people. We are to continue with this mission, equipment or not! We had good intel. There IS a nest somewhere beneath our feet. It should be this hard to-shit! Heads-up!" Reigns stopped and the whole team raised their weapons at the sudden, multiple signals they received in their HUD's.

Dark, skinny and reptilian figures where slowly coming out holes and bushes in the ground, which then started to move around in an unorganized manner. Keitaro gulped and felt droplets of sweat going down his face.

"S-Sergeant? W-What are your orders?" was his nervous question as he unsteadily kept his custom Reflex sight set on one of the potential hostiles.

"Hold your fire!" Sarge hissed. "Nobody move a muscle. Looks like they ain't seen us yet. Those bastards are just scouts" he explained. "Let's see what they're up to. Everybody take cover. I want a scout. Now!" he motioned for the squad's sniper/scout to move while the other Marines took cover behind some rocks and fallen tree trunks. Narusegawa crouched and hurried over to Sarge; a pair of multi-vision binoculars in her hands and a modified, .50 cal. M88 sniper rifle with armor-piercing ammunitions within a 20-rounds bullpop magazine

"Yes sir?" she asked. Sarge spoke.

"I want you ahead. Get on one of those trees. Give me a scan of the area. I wanna know what these skinny bastards are doing. Go" Naru nodded and belly-crawled towards a suitable tree to climb. A few moments of heavy stillness later, they heard her over the short-range radio.

"Ok,sir. I'm in position. Beginning scan now…" she reported. Reigns nodded and turned to Haruka.

"Comm. Talk to me." He ordered. Haruka shook her head as she kept fumbling around with her field radio.

"Not a damn thing, Sarge. It's like…there was a blackout or something. I'm trying to call in 6-2, but it's no use. I can't get this damn thing to work." she reported in a hushed huff. 'God, I could use a cigarette about now' she thought. She hadn't had a smoke in ages…

"Damn it…Ok. Scout, you better give me somethin'." He ordered. Narusegawa began her report.

"There's definitely something under our feet, sir. I can't get anything with the thermal scan, but there IS a lot of movement down there. There are some sentinels moving around. They're guarding something, sir. Over"

"Copy that. Get a bead on one of those bastards. When-"

"What the fuck?" came Kitsune's sudden hiss. The entire squad turned to her.

"What now?" Sarge demanded. Keitaro, amongst the other Marines, was getting a very bad feeling about this whole thing. The hairs on his neck stood on end.

"This…this can't be right! Sarge, I'm reading lots, and LOTS of signals heading this way about fifteen meters due west" Her face was beginning to get pale. Sarge ordered Narusegawa to pull back to their position and moved over to Mitsune.

"Wait a minute here! I thought ya said this thing wasn't working just a minute ago" he hissed. He was a proud, battle-hardened Marine. But he wasn't stupid. He knew the situation was fast going from bad to worst.

"I-It wasn't, Sarge! I-I…It's weird. I don't know what to make of it" she explained with a scared look; her eyes half-opened. She gulped and pulled herself together again. "Sir, that's not all…this signal is not normal! It's big, yes but I've never seen one like this before." Kitsune was started to feel the sweat make its way down her brow. Reigns sighed, grabbed her armor-plated shoulder and shook her hard.

"Make sense, soldier!" he ordered firmly. Kitsune closed her eyes and spoke quickly.

"Sarge, the tracker IS online again! B-But I'm reading a big, BIG signal Only…" she looked down at the device again. "Ten meters away now." she was starting to shake. Keitaro saw how the hand holding the motion tracker was twitching involuntarily.

Suddenly, a heavy silence fell over the entire area for a few moments, before Sarge's ears caught a familiar hissing and crawling sound.

"Oh shit" he cursed in a low voice. "Fall back! Fall back! Double time!" he ordered, just before a cry of agony came from Corporal Vasquez. The entire team turned to him and witnessed the gruesome sight of an Alien using its razor sharp-ended tail to sever the former Marine in half. Once done, it turned towards the other soldiers and let out a long, sharp hiss before the Alien's head was blown apart by Sarge's M65 underbarrel-shotgun.

"C'mon, Marines! Fall back! Go, go, GO!" immediately after that, the ground started to shake and soon, an actual swarm of Drone Aliens were crawling towards the squad, who were running at full speed to the Landing Zone.

While part of the squad ran, every now and then a pair of Marines would halt, turn around and unleash a barrage of armor-piercing fire and timed grenades. However, Private Higgs, a rifleman stood still for too long and the rest of the squad could only run as they heard the poor bastard's cries of pain as the Aliens came over him and ripped him to pieces.

"Hammerhead 6-2! Do you copy!? This is Bravo 2-1! Where the FUCK are you guys!?" Sarge spoke through his head-set radio as he ran. The signal, thank to God, picked up.

"We read you, 2-1. We thought we lost you back there. What's your status, over?" the drop ship's pilot reported.

"We're being overrun! We're requesting immediate extract! We need air support! Repeat: We NEED air support! There's a fuckin' swarm of these bastards on our asses!" he shouted before an Alien Drone jumped on his back, clawing at his shoulders and legs. Sarge let out a war cry and with a quick jab, hit the Alien's head with the butt of his M65, before pumping 3 .14 gauge shells in the creature's head.

When the squad came within 50 or so feet away from the LZ, they gratefully watched as Hammerhead 6-2 and a second drop ship flew over their heads and unleashed a continuous burst of 30mm modified Gatling gun fire and rapid-fire rockets on the approaching swarm. Keitaro, however, was too amazed by the display of firepower to notice a lucky Drone which jumped with its jaws open, ready to rip his head-off.

Keitaro was then snapped out of his trance when droplets of green, acid blood fell on his shoulder plate. He quickly squirmed and detached the plate from his armor. It then fell to the floor and continued to disintegrate.

"I think ya owe me a 'thank you', sugah" Kitsune spoke and pointed her M65 at the dead Alien on the floor mere inches from Keitaro, with a burst of lead across it's head and thorax. He gulped and turned to his fellow teammate.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I-I mean, thanks!" he said.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Big Whitey 0-7, we're cover you boys while 6-2 picks you up" the second drop ship's pilot reported as a new swarm of Aliens made it's way to the LZ. Hammerhead 6-2 quickly touched down a few feet from the squad.

"C'mon! C'mon! Get in, Marines!" Sgt. Reigns barked as he jumped in first and waved at the other soldiers to get in. As Big Whitey 0-7 made another pass and blew the Alien swarm into charred, dismembered corpses, Hammerhead took the time to take off and speed away back to the _USS Rotunda_.

"Ok. Sergeant. You and your people strap yourselves in. 'Glad you made it" the pilot spoke as the Marines settled into their seats. Sarge sat down and put his M65 on his lap. He took a look around at his squad. Privates Jenkins, Kelly, Bloomfield and Smith were a bit shaken, but they'd be alright. Corporal Hawkins taking his helmet off and taking a deep breath, before slapping his own cheeks a few times. He and Cpl. Vasquez were friends since college. Sarge nodded and made a mental not to talk to Hawkins later.

Urashima was still a bit rattled by all the action. Kitsune was sitting next to him, with a hand placed on his shoulder. The kid's aunt, Haruka was lighting a standard issue cigarette. That Narusegawa girl was sitting on the other side of Keitaro, with her head resting on her fellow Marine and best Stealth Ops, Aoyama's shoulder who was sitting next to her.

Reigns noticed the look the kid was giving the strawberry blondie. Sarge knew that face. The boy was hurting a bit, but Konno's hand on his shoulder appeared to put him at ease. The scarred man raised an eyebrow at this. Now, back to the important matter…

"Shit…why the Hell no-one told us that nest was THAT fucking big?" he thought aloud, rubbing his chin with his armored hand. Motoko heard this and spoke up.

"Sgt. Reigns, sir. I think the most likely possibility would be that we were given wrong information" the modern _ninja_ suggested. She had been trained to infiltrate enemy strongholds and gain valuable information, or sabotage infrastructures. She was good, for she had already been trained in martial arts, and she particularly mastered the ancient art of _Ninjitsu_, the _Ninja_ fighting style. "Perhaps we received data that was out of date, or perhaps the scans of the area were mistaken"

Naru raised her head from the younger Aoyama's shoulder and brushed some hair behind her ear, since she had taken off her helmet. And she, as well as Motoko kept their hair long. (The USMC's barber was quite reluctant to cut their hair by the girls threatening to punch him into next week by Naru, or getting his head chopped-off by Motoko's sword, which she had stopped the military from confiscating)

"What? Bad intelligence? Motoko-chan, seriously! You can't be really suggesting the Company gave us false information now, do you?" she asked, believing her fellow female Marine to be wrong, despite Aoyama's own skills in handling information. The _ninja_ gave her a suspicious look.

"That's exactly what I AM saying" she replied coolly. Haruka's voice picked everyone's attention, though Naru leaned her head back on Motoko's armored shoulder.

"Sarge, we've got comms. back online. It's for you" she informed and handed the mic. over to Reigns.

"Yeah! This is Reigns! Who am I speaking with!?" he shouted over the engine noise around the compartment.

"This is General Arland Powers, Sergeant" came the static reply. Sarge immediately straightened his back on his seat. The General was angry. And the man wasn't somebody to be screwed with.

"Yes, General, sir!" Reigns saluted.

"I want you and your squad along for a debrief. I want to know what the Hell happened down there, Sergeant" Reigns gulped. The General continued. "Oh, and 1 more thing: I want to have a word with you and other 5 men of your personal choosing in my office once debriefing is over. That's all for now, Sergeant"

"Yes sir. Understood, sir." Sarge nodded and gave the mic. back to the Urashima woman. After about five or so minutes of traveling, Hammerhead 6-2 arrived at the Heavy Cruiser. Once docked, Reigns ushered his team out and off to the lockers, to change out of their battle outfits and into standard Marine uniforms.

Some 30 or so minutes later, the debriefing was over and a very pissed-off Sarge came out along with his men, rubbing his shaven head in exasperation. They had been reprimanded for the mission's failure. According to Kitsune, as they walked out the room…

"C'mon! It's like they think we messed up on purpose or somethin'!" she complained. "Tell me about it…" Sarge muttered. He then ordered the squad to go and get some rest.

Naru followed Motoko into the younger girl's quarters to have some meditation, since the strawberry blonde had asked the _ninja_ to teach her how to meditate. Keitaro watched in a mix of confusion and mild depression as the girls walked off. Bloomfield tapped him on the shoulder with a smug grin as he walked by.

"Oh, K-man! She dumped ya, dude! Man, I didn't know she was into THAT!" he chuckled. Private Kelly scowled at him and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, Brooklyn. That isn't funny. Hey, Kei" the Marine addressed him as "Brooklyn" walked off. Bloomfield had long ago given up on telling the other guys that he was from the Bronx, NY. "Look, man. Don't worry. If Brooklyn said it, it ain't true." He smiled and gave Keitaro a thumbs up. He nodded and returned the gesture. Private Kelly was a good friend of his.

"Oh boy, I need another cigarette…" Haruka muttered as she made her way to the cafeteria along with Mitsune. Keitaro frowned at his aunt.

"Haruka-san, don't you know those things will eventually do you more bad than good?" he asked tiredly. The older woman just glanced at him and shrugged.

"Well, it's better if they kill me rather than those Alien bastards" she countered. Keitaro sighed and shook his head. Kitsune waved at him.

"Hey kid, seeya at the cafeteria. 'Kay?" she asked with a grin. Keitaro nodded with his own.

"Ok. Just let me go to the bathroom…" he then walked off. Meanwhile, Sarge had chosen his 5 Marines and used his Team Radio to call one of them.

"Urashima!" he waited for a moment, but got no response. He then hit the button to speak non-to-gently again. "Kid! Answer me, damn it!" he barked. In the Men's Restroom, Keitaro barely got the zipper of his pants closed as he rushed to answer his own radio.

"Y-Yes, sir! I-I'm sorry! I was just in the bathroom!" he hurried over the radio. He heard Sarge chuckle.

"Ok, son. Stop jacking-off and get yourself, Konno, Aoyama, that Nari, err…Nar-somethin'-Gawa girl and your aunt, down at the General's Quarters. On the double, Marine!" he ordered. Keitaro quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes, sir!" he then looked down and started washing his hands. "I wasn't 'jacking-off'…" he muttered and looked at the mirror over the sink. "And her name's Narusegawa, Naru…" he whispered. He then walked off to gather the others.

He collected Mitsune and Haruka in the cafeteria, before heading off to Motoko's room. Once there, Keitaro was about to press the OPEN button, when he saw the LOCK sign. He sweat-dropped and halted his hand.

"Hey, what'cha think they're doin' in there?" Mitsune purred in his ear, making him shiver. Haruka rolled her eyes and knocked on the steel door.

"Alright, you two! Stop 69'ing and come out! Sarge wants to meet up with him at the General's Quarters!" she said, making a progressive stream of blood leak out of Keitaro's nose, and Kitsune let out a bark of laughter as she heard the squirming and thrashing sounds coming from inside the room.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" both Naru and Motoko yelled as they rushed out the door, still dressed in their military uniforms, and looking fairly flustered. Haruka just raised an eyebrow and ushered them to follow.

"Aha. Well, you had the door locked…" she commented as they walked through the corridors, passing crewmen and fellow Marines on the way. Naru put her hand over her flushed face, while Motoko merely kept her stoic face.

"It's nothing like that, Haruka-san. I was teaching Naru-sempai how to properly meditate. No distractions were allowed." She replied. Both her AND Naru's eyebrows twitched when Kitsune let out one of her trademark jokes concerning Keitaro.

"Oh! But I could just SWEAR there were some mooching sounds and clothes rustling! Ya sure you weren't going down dirty? Kei-boy here almost died of blood-loss!" she laughed as Naru then grabbed Keitaro by the collar of his shirt and clobbered him against the wall.

"About time. And what the Hell happened to the kid?" Sarge asked as the 5 of them met up with him before the General's door. Naru just let out a "pervert" and dropped Keitaro on the floor. He heard his apologies for taking so long and gave a rather loud rap on the General's steel door. His reply came from the other side as the door slid open.

"Ahhhh…Sgt. Reings. Thank you for coming here so quickly. I assume this are the Marines you chose by the finger, then?" the General spoke as he walked around his desk and leaned against it. Reigns gave a nod in reply and Powers continued.

"Very well, Sergeant… I believe we have a lot to discuss, so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable. I think this might take a while." The door to his quarters then slid closed…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well this is my first attempt at a Xover so I hoped you all enjoyed it and please if you find anything that you think should be done to improve this story please feel free to let me know becuase I am always open to suggestions, I know this first chapter didn't have alot in the action departement but I promise I will in future chapters plus a bit of angst, romance, drama and whatever else I can think of at the time, dont forget to R and R. of course give props to my bet-reader **Major Mike Powell III.**


	2. Suprising Situations

Aliens.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina only Ken Akamatsu does. Aliens is owned by 20th century Fox and not me.

Side Note well another chapter to my very first x-over story. I feel that this will be a pretty good story, well at least I hope it will. So enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter-2 Suprising situations.

The meeting with the General took nearly 4 hours.

Everyone was exhausted, alright. They all walked out the General's quarters feeling as if they'd been sucked in through and airlock and then re-pressurized a second later. (A/N now honestly I doubt that can really happen but..oh well.)

The reason for this wasn't the time spent in the General's company. If anything, they WERE grateful for the information. Without it, their next assignment would pretty much be disastrous…for the lack of a better term.

Keitaro, specially did NOT like where they were going in next within 3 days. According to the reports that came in, this particular planet wasn't something to take lightly. If seen from orbit, LV-639 looked a lot like Earth…but down there, the planet was more than 80 thick jungle, with temperatures above 50º and winds that blew over 20 miles per hour, and a ridiculously high level of humidity.

The Sarge himself wasn't a happy camper either. He had been given several of these reports, which dated back as far as 6 months prior, and Reigns didn't like out-dated intel.

As he made his way to his quarters, he skimmed through the first document, and what he read definitely pissed him off.

**Dr. John Meyers, Xenobiology and Genetics.**

**Scientific Findings Report, Day 1.**

**The Company has been finally able to supply us with the specimen requested some 3 months ago.**

**The Alien Species commonly known as Xenomorphs, is highly adaptable to most environments, and in order to study these creatures, we have built a special chamber that the specimens will habitat.**

**In this chamber, we will be able not only to regulate temperature, but also a variety of different environments, including the vacuum of space. (Which leaves the theory that the Alien can be killed if thrown out into space, as a total blunder) **

**This is most exciting, yet troubling at the same time. I am also glad to report the replacement for the late Dr. Chris Spelling has arrived today and is already asserting himself into the works left behind by my recently departed colleague. **

**End Report.**

**Dr. John Meyers.**

'Bullshit' Sgt. Reigns thought as he finished reading. He knew how to read between the lines. He knew damn well what those bastard bugs were capable of, as well as the implications of even TRYING to study a creature like that. 'Those ugly, big-headed sonsabitches are impossible to keep in a fuckin' test tube…' the Sarge thought. Those guys were so deep in shit…

A long time ago Reigns resigned himself to do whatever he can to keep those things from getting out of hand…but he failed to realize that _Weyland-Yutani _was perfectly capable of going to whatever lengths necessary to get what they wanted.

And scientists and Marines were expendable, when it came down to it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Private Konno, Mitsune's quarters.

Kitsune was lying on her bed thinking about the past day's events.

She knew the mission was a complete scew-up, yet she also knew it wasn't her or the squad's fault, since they were given the wrong information…and honestly, she felt they had been set up to be possible casualties.

'But what could they possible get in return for getting' us all killed in the first place?' The voluptuous woman thought to herself.

A few minutes later, a knock on the metal door snapped her out of her musings. Kitsune sighed, got up and went to see who it was. She pressed the OPEN button on the panel next to the door, and it slid open, revealing Haruka standing in the doorway.

"Hey" the older woman said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh…hey Haruka-san! Wassup?"Kitsune greeted her, waving back. The smoking Marine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you about something, but I would rather not talk out here in the hallway. 'Know what I mean?" Haruka said, letting the words linger. Kitsune sweat-dropped.

"Oh, damn! Sorry 'bout that. Ya just caught while thinkin', that's all" she apologized and stepped aside, allowing Haruka to walk past her.

The door hissed shut and Kitsune turned to look at her former boss at the Tea Shop and now fellow soldier.

"So...what is it?" she asked, looking at Haruka as the older woman sat down at a small, metallic chair next to Mitsune's desk.

"It's about Keitaro" she began, making the foxy lady's eyes open half-way. "I think there's something bothering him and yet, I can't figure out what IS going on with him. I've asked him about it, but so far, he just changes the subject all of a sudden, or says he has to do something else. So, I was hoping you could possibly help me in trying to get the answers I'm looking for." Haruka was not even looking at Kitsune at this point, but instead studying a picture, sitting on the small table at the back wall of the room.

Instead of replying to Haruka's request, Mitsune stated about the picture.

"Those were some good times, weren't they…" the older woman puffed a small cloud of smoke from her standard issue cigarette.

"Yeah...they were. I just wish we could go back to that time…" her eyes turned from the picture to Kitsune. "But enough of that. So, will you help me?"

"Y'know it, old lady!" The fox-woman cheerfully replied, making Haruka wish she had her M65 to bash the younger woman on the head with it. She let it slide for now. Kitsune walked up to the older woman and put her hand on her shoulder. "We both know he's pretty damn stubborn when it comes to talking about his own problems. He's still the caring, clueless guy we all know…" Kitsune's cheeks took the slightest hint of pink as she said those words. She shook her head continued. "So, it'll Take the both of us… if not more to get'im to open up" she analyzed with a broad grin, which made Haruka's lips turn ever-so-slightly upwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Private Urashima, Keitaro's Quarters.

"AAAACHOOO!" he sneezed all of a sudden as he walked along the corridor. His teammates, Kelly and "Brooklyn" backed away from him, brushing off whatever mucus that fell on them.

"Shit, K-Man!" Bloomfield said, "'care to warn us next time yer gonna do that?" he asked with sarcasm. Kelly fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"As much as I hate it, Kei…Brooklyn's right, man!" he commented, making the Marine from the Bronx roll his eyes. Keitaro wiped away any traces of saliva from his hand. He gave them a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sorry guys" he sniffed. "Boy, 'hope I aren't going down with something…" he then looked at his teammates. "Well, guys. I have to go and check some field reports the Sarge dropped in my room. See you guys later"

"Yeah, sure thing. We'll be down at the shooting range" Kelly replied. "Brooklyn" grinned. "Word, man. I wanna brake the record I posted last time!" he laughed at his own joke. Both Kelly and Keitaro shook their heads.

"You're full of it, Brooklyn" they chorused.

Keitaro made his way to his bunk so he could catch up on those reports. Sgt. Reigns wanted him to study and learn those papers by heart. What for? He didn't even knew.

As he picked up the first page he noticed a picture out of the corner of his eye. He put down the page of the report and picked up the picture. It had been taken around 6 months before the people older than 18 years old had been drafted into the USMC.

It made him smile, thinking about the day when the picture was taken. He hoped the others were doing fine. He knew that Su had gone back to her homeland of MolMol, and Shinobu had gone to live with her mother and grandmother. Mutsumi, since she had fainted the second she set a foot in the boot camp's grounds, was promptly taken out of the program. Thankfully, she had passed the previous year's Tokyo-U's entrance exams, and so she decided to attend college while her former study partners shipped off to space.

"I'll be waiting, Kei-kun. Na-chan…I'll wait as long as I have" were the words she spoke the day they boarded the _USS Rotunda_. A lovely blush had graced her cheeks as she gave both Keitaro AND Naru a soft, feather-like kiss on the lips before their departure…

Suddenly his comm. went off, startling him out of his pleasant thoughts. He picked up the offending device to see who it was. The person's name in the small LCD screen came up, making Keitaro frown a little, yet decided to answer.

"Go ahead…" he said a little more harshly then he intended to.

"Now, now Mr. Urashima. It's not nice to have a rise your voice to someone who is about to make your day a little bit brighter" came the static, yet clear and rather smooth sounding voice of a man on the other end.

"And can you please tell me how YOU, of all people, is going to make my day any better…" he hissed sarcastically.

"I have come across some...rather _interresting_ information for you, Private. Since it, in fact DO affect your future in a direct manner, I suggest you just cut the sarcasm and close your mouth, so you can listen to what I have to say…" the man's voice still had its amused tone to it, but yet took on a much more sharper one when he told Keitaro to keep quiet.

"Alright…what is it…?" There was suspicion in Keitaro's voice, yet he waited with bated breath as he listened to the man on the other end explained the "information" to him.

20 minutes later, Keitaro clicked off his communications device before placing it on his table… where the now shattered picture lay.

You may be asking how the picture was broken. It's simple, really.

After hearing what the man said, Keitaro was pissed. So angry, in fact, that he had picked up his, probably, most prized possession and without a second thought, he threw it against the wall, shattering the glass protecting the picture into pieces.

After finally calming down, he looked at the broken the picture. A frown appeared on Keitaro's features as he bent down to pick up the pieces. He sat down on his bunk and started to mull over all the things his contact had told him.

Keitaro had a look of both hatred and elation on his face. He got up and started to pace around the small confines of his quarters, all the while thinking about the information that was rattling around in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later.

The time for the mission had arrived.

The Sarge had always been rough with the squad prior to their missions, to get them "on the killing mood" for combat, but this time, Reigns had been actually pretty nervous and a bit "jumpy" in the days prior to this mission, and that mean extensive training for his team.

Anyway, it didn't really matter to Keitaro or the rest. They had gone to battle with Sarge a few times now, and he had learned that Reigns, no matter what or how many ugly Alien bastards they came across, he always looked out for his platoon's safety…yet there still was that rumor he had put a hole in one of his own men's head.

The squad of 6 were now strapped onto their seats on board of drop ship "Flying Thunder" 8-5. The ship was now entering orbit.

"Awright Marines! Just like any other time we've set out together! I want a nice, clean dispersal! I want this mission to go without a hitch! NO fuck ups, people! And don't any of you DARE to die, Marines! You're no good to me dead!" Sgt. Reigns barked out his orders and looked up at the ship-mounted camera that showed their current over-head position above the main complex.

"Ok, Bravo 2-1. E.T.A to LZ…1 minute. Remember, people. Once you get inside the complex, you're on your own. When your Primary Objectives are complete, get out to the open and radio in" "Flying Thunder"s pilot reported.

"Copy that, 8-5! You heard it, Marines! Eyes open, safety's off!" the Sarge barked to his team.

Stealth Ops Aoyama was tasked by the Sarge to study the blueprints of the entire complex. If the reports were correct, the blast doors as well as the weather shutters providing entrance to the complex were completely blocked off, which didn't allow the entrance via normal means, such as a direct landing with a drop ship, so the squad would have to go in through a service tunnel, located on the other side of the main surface complex.

Being a Stealth Ops, Motoko had equipment very different to the regular USMC troops.

She wore a skin-tight, photo-sensible suit, which had modified Alien cells which allowed her suit to immediately change its standard jet-black suit into whatever tone of color was needed in different environments. Her suit had a special armor which went beneath the color-changing outer layer. She also had on a modified modular combat vest, which carried a medic kit and other utensils essential for a spy's mission, and she also had a set of Night-vision/Heat/Motion visor on her head, which could easily switch modes at the user's needs.

As for her weaponry, she carried a short, modular version of the standard M65 assault rifle, which can be sorted with a suppressor and a module for a laser and Reflex sight, and uses the same 9x5 AP ammunitions, as well as homing devices, in case vigilance is required.

And in Motoko's case, she also had her loyal, specially modified sword, _Shisui_. Aoyama had been reluctant at first, but she allowed the Military Research Labs to manipulate her sword, and by fusing the steel of the blade and Alien bones (Which were obviously immune to their own acid blood), Motoko could now ram _Shisui_ through an Alien, and her sword wouldn't melt. And besides her katana, Motoko's suit could also pack up to 4 mid-length throwing daggers, which were also acid-proof.

"Sgt. Reigns, sir!" the woman stood up and saluted her superior officer.

"What is it, Aoyama?!" The Sgt. yelled at his subordinate over the thundering of the ship's engines. Motoko brushed some stray coal-black hairs behind her ear.

"Sergeant, if the reports are accurate, ANY direct entrance to the complex, blast doors and shutters, are completely sealed, sir! But I found us a way in! There's a service tunnel, used for cargo vehicles, on the other side! We can use to go in without alerting the enemy!" she informed. The Sarge took off his military cap roughly.

"Damn it! That ain't exactly what I wanted to hear, Aoyama…" he ran an armored hand over his head. "But I guess we don't have much choice do we..?" he spoke to himself…but as it always seemed to happen, he got an answer anyway.

You just HAD to feel sorry for the poor bastard to answer one of Sarge's questions.

"Well, sir! We could always just go kicking in and blowing things up, like in the old school!" Keitaro seriously had to spend less time with "Brooklyn". The Bronx Marine was rubbing off on him. His comment earned him more than a chuckle or two from his former tenants back on Earth. Even Motoko couldn't help but smirk at his idiocy.

The Sarge, though…was not laughing or smiling at all. Well...that was before he retorted back with his statement. He shouldered his M65 and grinned.

"Ah! The Kid here, has decided to speak up. I DO believe that deserves a reward don't you, Marines?" Reigns was now smirking evily.

Much pain and humiliation were to come in Keitaro's near future… well, he thought otherwise…

"S-Sir, I-I d-didn't mean t-to speak out of l-line"He was having trouble not stumbling over his own words as he tried to apologize to his commanding officer. The rumors about the Sarge were rushing through his head.

'OH SHIT! He's gonna blow my brains out! H-Help…!' he cried mentally.

"Oh! Don't worry Urashima. I promise you WILL like this reward" He took his M65's safety off and his index finger was nearing his underbarrel shotgun's trigger…and he then shoulder his weapon at seeing Keitaro's horrified expression. "When we get back…YOU, Kid are on _John Duty_!" Keitaro's and almost everyone else's faces paled at the reward Keitaro just recieved.

EVERYONE knew that _John Duty_ meant you would be forced to clean EVERY single toilet on the ship you were currently stationed on… And since the _USS Rotunda_ wasn't exactly the newest ship in the fleet, Keitaro just knew he was going to have the WORST time of his entire young life.

"Bravo 2-1, get ready. 10 seconds to LZ…" the pilot's voice came through. The squad began checking their equipment. Keitaro saw Narusegawa checking Motoko's gear, but he soon felt Mitsune's hands on his back.

"Don't worry, sugar. I'm here for ya" he barely heard her honest and…loving whisper?

The ship touched down and the ramp lowered onto the muddy ground of the planet.

The Sarge spilt the group up into 3 groups: Alpha, Bravo and Charlie.

Alpha team consisted of Keitaro, Kitsune and Haruka. Bravo followed up with Reigns and Naru, leaving Charlie Team with their Stealth Ops.

"Alright, people" Reigns spoke as "Flying Thunder" 8-5 took off. "NVG's on! Alpha, move up front. Bravo, we'll bring up the rear. Charlie, I want you far ahead and sneak ahead. If ya see a hostile on its own, take it out. Understood? I don't want any ambushes or shit like that"

Motoko nodded, slipped her special goggles on and activated her suit's camouflage system, neatly becoming the green-reddish color of the thick jungle.

The temperature of the planet was high, but that didn't mean the air wasn't breathable. Their armored suits had their own cooling system, which kept the soldier's body at an ideal temperature, according to the outside atmosphere and the user's body heat. The same system was applied to their helmets. The wind was a minor element.

The way towards the complex surface installation was pretty much uneventful. The occasional blip on the motion tracker and "area clear" reports from their Stealth Ops would call their attention, but so far, no hostiles had appeared.

Keitaro, however, had started to sweat awhile back, even with his armor's cooling system. His aunt and fellow Marine noticed this and walked over to her team leader and nephew to try and see what was up with him.

"Hey, Kid?" her voice was low and subtle.

"Y-Yeah, Aun..." he stopped himself from calling her "Auntie", yet again. It also helped his revelation, the fact that Haruka had her M65 in perfect position to whack him over the head.

"Yeah, w-what is it…?" he asked, letting out a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong with you, nephew?" Haruka went straight to the point.

"W-What do you mean?" he faked confusion, though he felt nervous. 'What if she found out about that conversation 3 days ago…?' As she was a specialist in communications, it wouldn't be difficult to intercept that call and overhear it…but her next comment put his fears at bay.

"Well, for starters I HAVE noticed a change in the way you carry yourself lately, and add to that, the fact that you're sweating like a pig inside your suit. What's wrong, Kid?" Keitaro winced at her abruptness, but yet he heard the concerned tone in her voice. He shook his head and kept moving forward.

"It's just...something feels wrong about this place2he looked around as he spoke. Haruka blinked twice and shrugged her shoulders.

"Keitaro, that's normal. I mean, all sorts of top secret and shady deals go on here all the time. It's only natural if you feel this way." Haruka saw him visibly shudder in the gust of wind that just kicked up.

"T-That's not only it Haruka" he stopped for a moment, so he could think of what words to use. It then suddenly hit him. He even smiled a little when he said this.

"It's kind of like how I felt every time I had an 'accident' back home, and I KNEW either Narusegawa or Motoko-chan would be right there to beat the living hell out of me"

It was Haruka's turn to smile ever-so-slightly at his analogy, but at the same time she knew what usually happened when Keitaro had that feeling. And Haruka KNEW it would turn into something bad. Just then both their comms. crackled to life and Motoko's voice was heard.

"Alpha, Bravo...I think you all need to see this…" her voice was cold and emotionless. Alpha and Bravo Teams headed over to Charlie, using their HUD's map to follow Motoko's signal.

The sight that greeted them was not un-common, yet not any less disgusting.

A badly mutilated corpse was strewn across the ground; the name tag was still attached to the badly-ripped white lab coat. It read: _Dr. Alice Johnson, Genetics_. It looked like she had been there for quite sometime, since her skin had already started to wilt from the exposure to the outside elements.

Kitsune was not the squeamish type, but even this pushed her to her limits. She took off her helmet, dropped to her knees and threw up. Naru came over to the older woman and helped her friend up.

The dead scientist's lower jaw was completely ripped away, and her right arm was just hanging by a strip of flesh at the elbow joint. On her forehead was a gaping hole.

The Squad knew just WHAT did that; An Alien's secondary jaw impact. Right there and then, Keitaro knew they were all in deep shit. Sergeant Reigns shook his head and turned away.

"Ok, people. Move out. 'Nothing we can do here…" he spoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sgt. Reigns was leading Bravo team a few clicks behind Alpha, as they made their way through the thick canopy. Again, nothing spectacular was happening on their way to the service entrance.

Naru was moving at the point of Bravo Team, when she suddenly saw through her NVG's a black, reptilian figure leap off of a jagged tree branch onto another. She looked down at her motion tracker, and when she saw nothing, Naru figured it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

It was a nighttime, after all. The fact they were at war with deadly creatures would tend to put your mind at unease.

Motoko was moving a bit farther from Alpha Team, but her visor's sensors suddenly started to regularly pick up inhuman life signs. She stopped and radioed in her teammates.

"Sergeant, my sensors are picking up multiple non-human signals. Up ahead, 1000 or-so feet. Do I move in closer, sir?" she reported.

"Negative, Charlie. Stay put. We've got nothin' on the tracker…'you sure ya saw somethin', Aoyama?" the Sarge asked the Stealth Ops.

"Yes, sir. I am. It could have been anything, though…perhaps" she spoke again. Deep down, she was damn sure that Alien scum was roaming around there…

"Ok…Charlie, pull back to Alpha's position. I and Nayu-shit. Naresega-damn it!" Reigns complained again. Naru shook her head. "Sir, it's N-A-R-U-S-E-G-A-W-A!" she groaned in defeat. It was useless…the Sarge just couldn't get her name straight.

"Err…yeah, 'Segawa. You're with me. Charlie, pull back to Alpha. Bravo's moving in…" Reigns tapped Naru's shoulder and they moved on. She was watching through her sniper scope as she walked slowly, praying God Motoko was wrong…Keitaro's voice through the comm. brought her and Reigns out of their scouting.

"S-Sir...we have a situation here that needs your…attention" came his voice.

"Report, Kid! What situation?" The Sarge replied.

"Ah, sir…I-I, ah…I can't really tell…you just have to…see for yourself, Sarge" with that said, Reigns and Naru followed Alpha's signal in the HUD, and what he saw confirmed his fears.

They were not alone. Not at all.

"It's fresh…" the Sarge shook his head. An Alien bastard had just had a midnight snack…"Alright people! It's official now. We've got Alien presence here! We're no longer separated! Everyone, keep tight, and stay sharp! Move out!" Reigns ordered before taking the point, and led the team off into the darkness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Main Complex Service tunnel.

The squad had reached the door to the tunnel in no time at all. No resistance had been encountered on the way, but their motion trackers tended to go off more frequently then before they made the last rather grizzly discovery.

Intelligence had proven to be correct concerning the entrances to the complex were in fact, sealed. However, they didn't foresee that the door of the service tunnel had no power.

"Shit…" Sgt. Reigns punched the emergency open button, but nothing happened. "Alright. Urashima!" he turned around and waved at the older sibling. "I want you to run a bypass and get this thing open! The rest of you, cover her!" he barked.

Everyone took a cover-fire position around Haruka as she did her thing on the door. Within just a few seconds, the door slowly parted open to reveal nothing but blackness as far as the eye could see.

"Geez, go figure…" Kitsune muttered. "ALWAYS a long, dark tunnel! Why isn't there a nice, short illuminated hall?" She couldn't help but snigger at her own comment. Keitaro chuckled as well.

"Not now, Konno. It's bad enough when Brooklyn is around. Let's move in. Keep tight, watch all angles. Let's go" The Sarge's voice was low and threatening, but was not really intended for them. He was getting the all-too-familiar feeling of apprehension…this didn't sit well with him. Specially after he read that report 3 days ago.

The squad made it's way down the long, dark passageway, where not even their Night Vision Goggles were able to see beyond 5 feet ahead. It felt claustrophobic and stifling.

They pressed on, however; they had a important mission to complete, and only death would stop them. And as the Sarge had put it when the Hinata Crew were assigned to his squad: "The name's Reigns! There's just 1 rule. Rule nº 1: you're no good to me dead"

15 or-so minutes passed by in silence, when the squad was met with another sealed door. Haruka did her magic, and the door then started to slowly slide open, with a flashing, red light on the ceiling. Haruka pulled back and stood next to the squad as the door finished opening. Steam and silence was their response.

Sarge waved at Kitsune to move ahead. She gulped but moved nonetheless. The second she completely crossed the door's threshold, a Drone Alien suddenly fell upon her with a shriek. Kitsune's M65 fell away from her on the floor and she struggled to stop the Alien from ripping her apart with it's claws.

"Help! HELP!" the woman cried.

"Shit!" Reigns shouted and took quick aim. "Open fi-" he was cut off as a flying dagger wheezed by his head, and imbedded itself into the Alien's skull. Another dagger followed, which pierced the creature's neck. Still, it refused to go down and Sarge quickly aimed again.

A continuous burst of automatic fire fell upon the thrashing Alien on top of Kitsune, and it's body was blown apart by the armor-piercing ammunition.

However, while the Alien's dying body twitched on the floor, Mitsune was crying out for God.

"Man down! Man down!" Nobody knew who said it, as the squad rounded about Kitsune. Keitaro was the first to run up to her and see her state; acid blood had fallen on her left forearm armor pad, which quickly disintegrated, and the Alien bastard's blood had reached the woman's flesh.

Thinking quickly, Keitaro grabbed one of his own medic kits, which contained a small, 50lm canister with neutralizer; an antidote for the Xenomorphic creature's blood, which was delivered to all USMC toops.

The Private didn't think it twice and slammed the canister on a thrashing Kitsune's wound, shattering the device and therefore, effectively spraying the chemical on her flesh.

"By the KAMI…that HURTS" the woman spoke with a strangled voice, and her breathing returned to normal as the anti-acid made it's work and eased the pain, as well as cauterizing the burned flesh.

"I know, Konno. Believe me" the Sarge told her while Keitaro took a bandage from Mitsune's medic kit, and then placed on her wounded arm. The woman looked up at him and smiled in gratitude. Keitaro made an effort to smile back.

He was terrified: one of the most important people he's ever met was about to die a horrible, painful death at some bastard Alien's blood! The shock and fear then turned into anger and despise for those murderous, wild beasts…

The Sarge spoke as Keitaro helped Kitsune up to her feet. Motoko, meanwhile, was extracting her daggers from the Alien's corpse.

"How you holding up, Marine? 'You still can use your gun?" he held her M65 out to her, which he had picked up from the ground. Kitsune nodded at Keitaro and he released her. She grabbed the gun's hilt. She winked at the Sarge and grinned.

"Hell yeah, Sarge. 'Just like I can sit on a stool and drink.yes sir. And all thanks to the Kid's motherly ways, here" her grin turned into a warm smile, and she looked down at the tourniquet on her wounded arm. Keitaro thought she was using sarcasm, again.

'C'mon, I'm not that bad…I did well in Medic's training…'

The Sarge nodded and shouldered his M65. "_Hoo-rrah_, then. Alright, people. Secure this room, ASAP! I don't want ANYONE else doin' somethin' stupid like this, ya hear!?" the squad members nodded and he walked off to the older Urashima sibling, to see if she could get the complex' Computer back online.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well another chapter come and gone, I do hope that this meets to your satisfaction as Me and my Beta-reader **Major Mike Powell III** worked very hard to bring you a good chapter. So please send out those reviews and let us know how we did and what we can do to improve.


	3. Discoveries

Aliens.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or Aliens, only Ken Akamatsu and 20th century fox own their respective titles and character. Althought Sgt. Reigns is mine.

side note hey guys, I know its been awhile since I updated this story but I have been busy with my other ones as of late. I promise to make more time as I can.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter-3 The Hive.

Just over 2 hours went by before Haruka was able to get the computer back to working order. Upon getting the computer back online, The Sarge ordered the elder Urashima to find out first where the rest of the staff were and second to find out exactly what had happend.

_**"**_ Anything?_**"**_ Reigns was getting impatient by the moment, and it showed because it had only been 5 minutes since he gave the order to find out what was going on.

_**"**_ No sir._**"**_ came her short and terse reply, Thankfully her tone was missed by the pacing Sargent.

Keitaro walked over to see if he could do anything to help, but was waved off by his Aunt before he could even get within a few feet of her and the Sargent. He at first looked at her for an explanation, but upon seeing as to how his commanding officer was acting, he decided not to press his already BAD luck. He walked back the other way in search of something else useful to do, then an idea struck him.

__ _I know...I'll go and find out if what HE said was true..___ with an affirmative nod to himself, he headed towards the medical section of the complex they were in.

No-one seemed to notice when Keitaro left the room, as they were all busy with their appointed tasks. Keitaro entered the medical wing, and started searching for the supposed beasts that were housed there. The room was dark, no power seemed to be in the room that he was currently in. __ _where the hell is the light switch?___ he started to feel about the walls, after a few moments he finally found it. ___ figures..right next to the door.___ He flipped it on, and the florescent lights came on. The bright light assaulted his eyes, and Keitaro couldn't help but cover them until his eyes adjusted. Once he was able to see, He turned slightly to the right and nearly jumped up all the way to the ceiling and let out a blood curtiling scream. He came crashing down onto the floor with a hard thump, that made a resounding thub echo around the room. But What he found himself in front of him was a tall glass tube that spanned the entire Heigth of the room. From floor to ceiling, the tube itself was not what scared poor Keitaro. It was, what was in it that made him jump out of his skin and turn him even paler than normal.

Before he could inspect any furthur, the door burst open and the entire squad filed into the room with guns at the ready. Keitaro couldn't help but fall back to the ground when Mitsune leveled her gun down to where he was currently sitting. The look of confidence with a slight hint of fear, was replaced by a relieved expression on her beautiful face.

Reigns stomped up to Keitaro, and proceeded to lift him up off the ground...by his armor vest. _**"**_ Private! What the hell is going on around here!?_**"**_ The sarge was practicaly screaming in Keitaro's ear. All the while the rest of the group had finally noticed what other occupants that were in the room.

_**"**_ Holy Shit!!, What the Hell is that!!?_**"**_ exclaimed Kitsune while she jumped back, her gun trained on the thing.

_**"**_ Hell if I know!._**"**_ Naru did a similar jump into the air.

Haruka was standing there with her normal cool and calm exterior. She may have been designated as a communications officer, but she also had a penchant for science as well.

_**"**_ These...are nothing like I have ever seen before..what the hell is going on around here!?_**"**_ Haruka was looking at the new specimens with a look of horror and one of astonishment.

_**"**_ I don't know, but I'm certain that this is NOT why we are here.._**"**_ although Reigns outer tone was cool and confident, on the inside however he was questioning this whole operation.

Motoko walked around the tube that housed the creature a few times to asses any threat that they may pose to her group. _**"**_ Doesn't appear to be alive.._**"**_ before she could even finish her sentence, the creature shot forward towards the glass. Motoko with her quick reflexes, jumped back and had her gun at the ready faster than you could even blink.

Everyone else had a similar reaction, albeit Keitaro's reaction was a bit different then the others. It was as if he had expected this to happen. this did not fail the attention of the Sarge.

_**"**_ Urashima!, walk with me..The rest of you, stay here and keep an eye on this...thing_**"**_ He barked out his orders.

_**"**_ Yes Sir!_**"**_ was everyone's simaltanous reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, both Keitaro and Sgt. Reigns were walking down the corridor back to the ops section of the complex. Since the time they left the medical bay, neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Although Keitaro did not miss the looks that his commanding officer was throwing at him. The Sarge seemed to be thinking to himself, while at the sametime giving accusatory glances towards his subbordinate.

Just before they reached the entrance to Ops, Reigns turned to Keitaro and beckond him to follow him inside. Keitaro nodded his understanding, but couldn't help feel a little bit of reservation for the "Talk" that he was sure was coming. Just as Keitaro entered the room behind his superior, He was grabbed by his armor plated chest plate and forceably slammed against the wall. Struggling in the iron grip of Reigns, Keitaro truely felt he was about to die, and the look in The Sarge's eyes didn't do anything to quell his fears.

_**"**_ Now Urashima..I'm going to ask you this once and once only, What...do you know about that thing?_**"**_ Despite the fact that Reigns had Keitaro pinned against the wall, he kept his voice low and even. To Keitaro it was as if he was speaking of his death at that moment. He could only look at Reigns for a few seconds before he resigned himself to just tell him the truth and get it over with.

With a great sigh He began his tale on how recently he had been contacted from a scientist by the name of Dr. Richard K. Meyers, and how he had been closely related to the "Project" that was currently being held in the medical bay. Keitaro did stop for a moment when he noticed that his commanding officer's eyes flashed in reconition at the name of the scientist. After the moment passed though, and Reigns looked to have started to pay attention again. Keitaro continued the story of how Dr. Meyers and his brother Dr. John Meyers were commisioned with the tast to cross-breed a whole new being. Using DNA from both Xenomorph and humans. In theroy, with the addition of Human DNA, it was supposed to make them more controlable and docile. Obviously they didn't know that the Xenomorph DNA played a dominate role when the two were mixed together.

_**"**_ So you can see sir..that in reality I did not have any choice in the matter. They contacted me and chose to let me in on their little secret. As you have already guessed by now sir, the experiment was both a success and a failure, seeing as it seems that everyone here is dead._**"**_ Keitaro hung his head low, as the weight of his decision not to tell his superior the truth from the begining.

_**"**_ Alright Urashima!, I want to know why you did not tell me of this. YOU know this could have ended badly, if it had been running around loose._**"**_ Reigns had finally loosend his grip on poor Keitaro and he slid unto the floor in a heap of depressed flesh.

_**"**_ I...I, really don't know sir. I mean I wanted to tell you and the rest, but I was affraid if I did then I was get into trouble for opening my big mouth. I was ordered NOT to tell anyone of what I was told. It's not like I had a choice. I was given an order and I followed it, Although in hindsight..it was a wrong choice to make, and not one I feel to repeat again.._**"**_ before anymore could be said between the two soldiers, the comm crackled to life.

_**" **_Sir!,_**"**_ came Haruka's voice. _**"**_we have a situation here!_**"**_ The comm cut off, but before it did, both Keitaro and Reigns could hear the tale tell signs of glass breaking in the background.

_**"**_ Fuck!, move it Urashinma!!_**"**_ with that they both ran out of Ops and back to the medical bay, where the experiment was housed.

Just outside of the doorway, they could hear sounds of shrieking and gun fire echoing loudly throughout the area. Keitaro had his weapon at the ready as did Reigns. Reigns gave the sign to rush in, when the doors blew open from the inside. Standing there was a horrifying sight to behold.

A creature that was unlike anything they had seen before stood there. It stood nearly 9 feet tall upright, with a shoulder base that would rival any bodybuilder. The creature as it coudl be called had medium length white hair, Face looked human with the exception of its eyes. its eyes were a cross between bleach white and the iris's were blood red. The upper to lower toroso looked to be human, with an 8 pack abs and broad chest, but from the sides you could see that is where the alien dna started to take over. The black endoskeleton blended out from the sides and into the back area. The legs could not be seen as he wore long black leather like pants and black boots to match.

It looked to be the experiment that Keitaro was told about. It had something in its massive right hand that looked to be a body of sorts. It was also unclear as to what it was because there was so much dust and smoke in the air, that it made the atmosphere around them dense and murky. The thing didn't move an inch, neither away nor towards them in a threatening manner.

Keitaro could still hear shrieking and gun fire from behind the creature. At least he knew that someone was still alive in this disaster. At this point however the hybrid alien spit out whatever was in it's mouth. A hard thud could be heard echoing through the hallway as the heavy body hit the steel paneled flooring. Keitaro's heart was beating very fast in his chest as he thought it might have been either Kitsune or Naru or anyone for that matter. He raised his gun in preperation to kill the beast that most likely killed someone he cared for deeply.

As he was raising his gun, Keitaro felt and saw the hand of Reigns stop him from going any furthur. Confused, he looked over at the Sargent. Reigns nodded his head towards the body on the ground, as if to tell Keitaro to take a second look at it. Keitaro still confused did take a second look, and recieved a shock. It was not a human body that litered the floor, but that of an Alien. The acid blood seeping through the floor was proof of that.

_**"**_ Well...are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going in to help your friends..?_**"**_ at first both Marines thought that it was each other speaking, but quickly learned that it was NOT them that did the talking, but rather the creature itself.

_**"**_ WHAT THE HELL!!_**"**_ came the startled cry from Keitaro.

_**"**_ Yeah..what he said!_**"**_ Reigns was at a loss to say the least.

_**"**_ No time to talk now, go in and kill the rest!_**"**_ The aggitaion in the creatures low booming voice could be clearly heard admist the explosions that shook the entire area.

Finally pulling it together, they took off at a run to help their friends who were in dire straights. Once inside, it was utter chaos. Holes littered the ground and walls, looking to be impact craters from grenades that were lobed at the advancing creatures. The rest of the squad were hunkered down behind the same glass tube that held the creature that was now standing just behind Reigns and Keitaro.

_**"**_ Konno! Report!_**"**_ Reigns combat training kicking in full force and overriding his fear.

_**"**_ Those bastards, came out of the air vents and ceiling panels. No warning!.._**"**_ another explosion and a high pitched roar from several dying Aliens cutt off Ktisune in mid-sentence.

She was about to continue when the Hybrid jumped the container and started to tear apart its brethern. It was an amazing sight to see, and all were shocked as hell to be witnessing such a display of carnage. Hands punching, hands tearing into the flesh and bone. all of it doing massive damage to anything that happend to be in its way. Just as the carnage began, it abrubptly ended. Any remaining Aliens were either killed with extreme predjudice or simply fled.

The entire squad stood there in stunned silence. Not a one of them could think of a thing to say when it came to what they had just witnessed. Keitaro had first hand knowledge that there was in fact a new type of alien on the compound, But never in his wildest dreams did he think that this could have been the result of such an experiment. Reigns being the leader and somewhat used to strange situations, seeing as he has been in the game ALOT longer than the rest of them, began to come out of his own shock much quicker than the rest of them.

_**"**_ A-Alright people, listen up! Seal up medlab, then I want Urashima to pull up some blue prints...No not you private..I mean't the other one, Now, I want those blue prints up, so we can figure out a way to seal off ops and surrouding area's. I want to see electrical access tunnels, sub-basements, any other possible ways into the complex. Understood people!_**"**_ with a chorus of "yes sirs" Haruka set off the do her apointed task while the rest of them collected supplies from now in shambles Medical bay.

They were all so busy and focsued on their tasks that they nearly forgot that there was an Alien in their presence. Almost.

_**"**_ What about me..?_**"**_ came the low growl of a question from the hybrid.

Everyone that was still in the vicinity of the creature stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the Sarge. He took a calming breath before speaking.

_**"**_ You..Almost forgot about you.._**"**_ He stopped when he heard a few sniggers coming from some of his subordinates. _**"**_ You just added another week of John duty Private._**"**_ Keitaro's face fell at being told he was going to be doing even more of the nastiest job on the old and decrepid ship. _**" **_ As for you..what can you do?_**"**_ Reigns was at a loss at this point.

_**"**_ Well, I am good at tearing things apart..._**"**_ The hybrid didn't continue when he noticed that everyone became very tense all of a sudden._**"**_ Heh..just kidding..?_**"**_ it was a poor attempt at a joke on his part, and it didn't seem not everyone was..receptive..to say the least.

_**"**_ Sorry..bad joke. Really I am good at molecular physics and computer networking._**"**_ again everyone looked at him stunned. The idea that this..thing could have such talents was un-nerving.

_**"**_ Ahem..well uh, thats good and all, but..I think for now I would just ask you to go and join PFC Urashima in the computer room and maybe help her with the blue prints._**" **_ With that said, the hybrid strode off. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

_**"**_ I-I'm not sure I will be able to feel comfortable about that thing.._**"**_ came the shaky voice of Kitsune.

_**"**_ Yeah but..he doesn't seem so bad._**"**_ Keitaro decided against his better judgement to voice his opinion.

_**"**_ Enough chatter people. I want this placed cleared out and sealed up in 10._**"**_ Reigns walked out of the room so he could check up on Haruka and their..new friend.

_**"**_ I swear he has it in for me.._**"**_ Keitaro said with a dejected sigh.

_**"**_ Don't worry about suga'h, I sure he's a big softy at heart. Besides, I can only imagine what it would be like to..HAVE IT IN for ya._**"**_ Kitsune wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Keitaro couldn't help but laugh a little at the blantant display of flirting that she was doing with him. He had often wondered what it would be like to be with a women like Kitsune. Oh sure there would be drinking and such, but he would bet his bottom credit..(A/N: in this story they don't use dollars, but credits.) that she was just a soft hearted person underneath all that tough and flirty exterior.

_**"**_ Heh..yeah, but I am curious though Kitsune. Why do you flirt with me so much..?_**"**_ it was a question that had been bugging him for such a long time now. In fact now that he thought about it. Keitaro began to wonder when it was that in his eyes he started to see her as MORE than a friend and teammate.

_**"**_ Well..uh..I..don't know what you mean Keitaro.._**"**_ She had been caught and she knew it, but she was not ready to let him know her true feelings toward him at this time. Kitsune had only begun to figure out recently on how much Keitaro truely meant to her. After the 3 years he and her had known each other, she had watched him try his best to make everyone happy, including herself and his supposed promised girl Naru.

Kitsune had seen how Naru treated him and at first it was a great source of amusment to her. Then the call came. All able bodies are to report for millitary training immediately. Sure they all knew about the war going on with the Alien species, but never actually seen who or what they were up until about a year ago when they were first shown holo discs of those things in action. After basic training they were literally sent into the field and lost one of the new recruits that had been assigned to them. Her name was Angelina Harris. American, age 20.

Although Kitsune didn't know her all that well, it was still a big blow to everyone. The viscousness that they witnessed in the killing of the young girl was beyond anything they had ever seen before. From then on they vowed to never let another die. But we are getting off topic here. Naru always made a fool of Keitaro, but he never complained. After they started to truely work together as a team, she saw how dedicated he was to keep everyone safe. And on more than one occasion nearly gave up his life for her and the rest. How did Naru repay him..by nearly knocking him out of the shuttle bay later for his actions. Or what she dubbed as being selfish and arrogant. From that point on Kitsune had started to see Keitaro in a different light, and after awhile it became apparent to her that he was everything she had been searching for and more.

_**"**_...Kitsune?...Kitsune..?...Hey Kitsune!!_**"**_ Keitaro's yelling finally brought her out of her review of her past.

_**"**_ Huh..what?..Oh sorry Keitaro, I was just thinking about stuff._**"**_ Keitaro looked at her a little strangely, but let it go. Figuring that she was still a little out of sorts from the recent battle they just had.

After nearly an hour, the entire medlab was cleaned up and cleaned out of its vital equipment and supplies, and moved to another location near ops. Motoko set about sealing up the vents and holes that were litered around the room. She figured to best keep as little open areas for them to get in as possible. A short time passed and the holes and vents were sealed shut. She then started on the main doors. Soon she was finished, sweat dripping down her brow from the hard work and the heat from her plasma torch, Motoko claimed to herself that it was a job well done.

One thing did bother her though. Why was she nor the rest told about that..thing being here. It was obvously friendly, although she would keep on eye on it, just in case. Kitsune and Keitaro had been with her the entire time, but hardly said a word to each other during and after the clean up. That in itself was odd. Sometimes she noticed Ktisune giving Keitaro a sizing up, so to speak. Like she was checking him out or something. Of course Motoko couldn't believe that Kitsune had any affection towards the clumsy pervert. Other than maybe friendship.

Motoko must have been staring a little longer than she thought, because Kitsune walked over to her and waved her hand in front of her face.

_**"**_ Hey Suga'h, somethin botherin ya..?_**"**_ Kitsune asked the swordswoman.

_**"**_ Oh, sorry Ktisune. I didn't mean to stare. Its just that...I noticed you checking Urashima out, and I kind of wondered what that was about._**"**_ For some unknown reason Motoko couldn't fight the blush that crept up onto her face. Kitsune noticed this and started to chuckle lightly.

_**"**_ Well Motoko..lets just say that I have an eye on the prize.._**"**_ Kitsune winked at the raven haired woman in front of her, then turned and walked back over to Keitaro.

For her part Motoko felt a rush of jealousy towards the slightly older ash blonde woman. She couldn't explain why she felt that way at the time, but she knew for sure that it was jealousy. Even though she had limited experience with such feelings. Motoko was not a person who didn't have them. she just..hid them very well. Just then the comm crackled to life.

_**"**_ Ayonama, Urashima, Konno, get back to Ops we have something you should see._**"**_ came the voice of their commanding officer Sgt. Reigns.

Another chorus of yes sirs came back over the comm channel and they headed off. It only took a few moments for them to reach ops and the computer area when Naru walked up to them, with a pensive look on her face.

_**"**_ What is it Naru..?_**"**_ Came the concerned voice of Keitaro.

The other two women near him, felt a pang of jealousy run through their bodies, but disposed of it quickly.

_**"**_ Oh god..Its horrible..What those things are capable of is...just horrible._**"**_ she knew she was repeating herself, but she couldn't help it. What she had seen in that holo clip was nothing like she could even want to believe.

_**"**_ What do you mean Narusegawa..?_**"**_ came the frosty question from Motoko. She really didn't mean to voice it that way, but for some reason Motoko couldn't help it.

_**"**_ You should all take a look for yourselves.._**"**_ Naru said seemingly un-aware of the cold tone that Motoko just used.

They all walked over to where the rest had been sitting around the large holo screen. Reigns looked over and motioned for them all to stand closer. Once they all did, he again motioned for Haruka to play the video again. The sounds that came from the speakers were terrible. The screams of pain and anguish, were enough to make your stomach turn. The blood..oh god the blood was pouring out in bucket fulls. It never seemed to end. Heads exploding from the impact of the aliens secondary jaw was even worse than they could have imagned. People worn torn limp from limp in order to provide a meal for them and their brethern.

In a way, it was beautiful in it's destructiveness. Graceful like a ballerina in a bloody sort a way. The carnage finally became to much for Naru and she threw up, thus signaling the end of the clip. The only sound in the room at this point was Kitsune trying to sooth her friend of her illness. Keitaro and the hybrid both looked to be in thinking mode.

_**"**_ I wonder...is there anyway to communicate with them..?_**"**_ Keitaro morely said this to himself, but was loud enough for everyone to hear. A few snorts of disgust at his question was evidence enough of that.

_**"**_ Possible..but I don't really see why you would even care to.._**"**_ came the reply to Keitaro's question from the hybrid.

Everyone turned and looked at him in total shock. They couldn't beleive that he was bad-mouthing his own kind. He looked back at them with a questioning glance, then just shurgged his shoulders.

_**"**_ What? you think I approve of this. I was totally human once you know..._**"**_ he stopped when everyone gave him confused stares. _**"**_ you mean...you weren't told?_**"**_ He himself was now confused.

_**"**_ I..I know.._**"**_ came the timid voice of Keitaro.

_**"**_ Wait a minute Keitaro..what do you mean you know..?_**"**_ Naru was right up in his face, and he backed off slightly, wiping the back of his hand across his face to get the spit that she released off of him.

Keitaro for the second time today, went on to explain on how he knew. The name of the person was omited, reason being he was not truely sure of who they were. All of the with the exception of Reigns and the hybrid looked shocked. Naru was builing up to another one of her famous rants, but Haruka cutt her off before she could really get into it.

_**"**_ It doesn't matter how Keitaro knows anymore..but what has happend here today should be brought out into the open. I think it is only right that we honor their lives with exposing what the company has done to them..to all of us.._**"**_ Haruka bent her head down a little in honor of her fellow human beings that gave their lives for science.

_**"**_ I have an idea..lets just take what we can and nuke this entire place form orbit._**"**_ The deep baritone voice of the hybrid was un-mistakable.

_**"**_ What is or was your name..?_**"**_ Reigns asked quickly.

My old name was Dr. William Davis. My new name is..Sol._**" **_ Sol bowed slightly to everyone.

_**"**_ Alright Sol..I think you have a very good idea, Lets get the fuck out of here and nuke this cursed place. in 3 hours I don't want to see nothing but a giant crater!_**"**_

Soon after he gave that rousing speech, everyone set about doing task that would ensure the complete and total destruction of the entire complex and surrounding forest. Reigns himself began by getting on the comm link and asking for an immediate evac of the facility, He was told that it would take time as they had a massive electrical storm heading into their direction. Reigns cursed loudly and everyone looked over to see what the problem was.

_**"**_ People, it looks like we are going to be stuck here awhile. An electrical storm is on it's way here so we have to sit tight for now. I still want you all to continue with preperations. Dismissed!_**"**_ with that everyone went back to their duties.

3 hours went by and the deadline passed, The complex was still standing, despite Reigns's prediction. He was not a happy man though. The storm which had come, was still raging outside. The storm shutters on the windows were closed but you could still hear the wind and rain battering the steel of the shutters. He did not like to give an order and then it be circumvented like this.

_**"**_ Damn weather!_**"**_ he cursed for the tenth time in the last hour.

Although despite the storm and the lateness of the hour. Everyone was in relatively good spirits. Keitaro got to know Kitsune a little better, while Haruka and Sol became fast friends due to their mutual love for science. Motoko sat off in one of the darker cornors of the room meditating. Naru was currently sleeping in one of the medical bed that was brought in to any or all who decided to catch a rest. Finally the comm came to life once again and Reigns picked it up.

_**"**_ Go ahead.._**"**_ He said to the person on the other end.

_**" Sargeant! this is General Powers, I'm affraid I have some bad news. Our radars are telling us that this storm is expected to last nearly 16 hours more than previously thought. It looks like your going to be stuck there awhile. In the meantime though, how are you and your squad holding up?"**_ The general didn't let Reigns get a word in edge wise throughout that whole speech.

_**"**_ Sir! not so bad considering the circumstances. I would like to request any status updates on movements around our location Sir!_**"**_ He eagerly hoped for good news. as they all did not need anymore bad news.

_**" Hold a moment Sgt. Coming up now..HOLY SHIT! Sargeant get your position fortified now. I show massive movement less than 60 meters away, if you have any protable gun turrets, I suggest you deply them in the main halls now!"**_ With that the comm went dead.

_**"**_ Fuck! everyone move, we have incoming hostiles get the short range trackers out now!_**"**_ He barked out.

_**"**_ Sir! short range tackers online. Detecting movement 55 meters and closing sir!_**"**_ Came Haruka's voice.

_**"**_ Ayonama break out the portable sentries. We are going to need them._**"**_ Reigns was starting to feel like this was all a set up.

Everyone ran around like the well oiled machine that they were trained to be. 4 sentries were put into place around the surrounding corridors, Laser trips mines litered the walls some 10 meters ahead of those as a first line of defense. No telling how big the mass of hostiles were heading there way, they took no chances in their survival. Loads of spare ammunition were gathered and placed on a table, in pockets and ammo holding clips on their belts. Soon Haruka alerted them that the enemy was nearing the mines. Sol could clearly sense his kin and told them that they were angry.

_**"**_ Remember people, short controlled bursts._**"**_ Reigns said to his squad.

Soon the first series of explosions could be heard off in the distance. Everyone tensed up, in preperation for the battle ahead. Another set of explosions rocked the floor panels beneath their feet. then another, and another. Then all became quiet.

_**"**_ Sol..? do you still sense them out there?_**"**_ Haruka asked him.

_**"**_ Yes..but they have stopped for the moment..The queen...she is calling to them..telling them to press on..HERE THEY COME!!_**"**_ the confirm his tellings, the Remote Sentries began firing.

_**"**_ And the fun begins..._**"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the wait my faithful readers. With work you can understand why I don't have much time to write and what not. but I do hope you liked what I have put out here for you to read. Please make sure you give props to my Beta Reader **Major Mike Powell III** because without him I don't think my stories would come out as good as they do. Always remember to Read and Review.


End file.
